Love overpowers everything, even her life
by Jazzy Uchiha
Summary: Forced marriage? Love? What is going on? Will love really brings them together despite everything else? [shinichi x ran][kaito x aoko][heiji x kazuha] COMPLETE
1. Risk to take

Author's note: This is Choco-Flavour's story that I was helping out with, now we decided that I can take over, and I have moved it to my account. We're sorry for the inconvience!

-Jazzy Uchiha

Chapter one: Risk to take

"Ran, I need you to come to my place now. This is very urgent. Don't tell anyone about it and make sure Conan is not following you," Prof Agasa said as he trembled slightly. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Ran replied. 'What is going on? Why did professor Agasa sounded so serious?' Ran murmured, not knowing that Conan had just come to ask her for something. "What are you talking about, Ran?" Conan inquired. "Nothing," she replied casually. "I have something urgent to attend to now. Can you tell dad that I will be out for a while and STOP CREATING A MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM."

The rain started to beat upon Ran's head as she ran quickly to Prof Agasa's house. By the time she arrived at his place, the rain was heavier and lighting could be seen flashing across the dark, gloomy sky. "Professor Agasa?" Ran called out as she wandered around his house. "Over here," she turned and went towards him.

"What's the matter, professor? Why do you need to see me so urgently? Is it about Shinichi?" Ran was embarrassed for bombarding him with so many questions at one go but she had wanted to ask him all these questions about the disappearing of Shinichi for a long time. "Cool down, Ran. Shinichi's fine. But Conan is not going to be ok, I'm afraid," he turned away from her, as he continued what he wanted to say softy. "Actually, the truth is that Shinichi .." A sudden roar of thunder interrupted his words. Ran could not hear his words but could only catch the word "Shinichi". "What is it about Shinichi?" Ran prompted him as she moved nearer to hear more clearly.

"Okay, I'm saying this because something is going to happen to Conan and Shinichi if you don't help him." Prof Agasa took a deep breath and continued. "Here goes. Few years ago when you remember, the night when Shinichi left you and disappeared, the true fact is that he..." "He what?" Ran prompted him once more. "He was caught by the Black Organisation and forced to drink APTX-4869 pill which shrank him into a kid." Professor Agasa explained halfway but was again interrupted. "What! You mean.. Conan is Shinichi!" concluding from the conversations she had with Professor Agasa. "Oh my god! I am so dead." Ran was blushing at the thought of moments she had with Conan and the times when she told Conan how much she had loved Shinichi Kudo.

--------------to be continued -----------------

What do Prof Agasa want Ran to do? Some flashbacks of ran hugging conan and stuff next chapter.. Please READ AND REVIEW k? so I can continue my story


	2. Forced Marriage

Chapter 2: Forced Marriage

Ran is now caught in a place where she is stuck with all the memories of the days she spent with Conan and everything else just does not matter much to her. She had hugged Conan a couple of time on impulse as she had missed Shinichi. Sometimes she cried in front of Conan as she had been missing Shinichi so much so that she thought Shinichi had hated her and so he left. Other times, whenever Conan saved Ran, she would think of Shinichi, as he had always been there to protect her. All in all, Ran just could not live without Shinichi. Looking back all these memories, Ran flushed. So if Conan is actually Shinichi...

"Earth to Ran Mouri!" Prof. Agasa called her for the third time. Ran shook her head to bring her attention back to him. "So actually he did not tell you because he did not want the Black Organization to chase after you. It will put your life in great danger. Surely he won't let you risk you life because of him, will he?" Ran's face turned to tomato red.

"But now, there is some sad news that I had to break to you."

"The real reason for telling me the truth of Conan's identity?"

"Yeah. The thing is that I had just received a note from Ai. It said that the Black Organization had caught her after she had found an antidote to change Shinichi back. And now they were holding her as captive and there is nothing we can do except to think of way to get Ai back so that she can give us the antidote."

"Great, so let's go demand Ai from the Black Organization now!" Ran suggested jumpily but she knew it was a stupid idea as there is no way they are going to let a captive go just like that. "Err. On second thought I don't think it will work. Hee hee"

"However, I have thought of one way," Professor Agasa replied, "That is you have to risk your life for Shinichi. As in your one-in-a-life-time marriage."

"What!" Ran screamed. The storm outside began to subside.

"Two weeks from now, there will be a new leader introduced to the Black Organization, according to some reliable sources, and he is looking for a wife. Someone around his age high-school kid had someone with strength as he did not like dainty ladies and someone pretty --- someone like you. If you can attend the ball and get proposed by him to be his lovely wife. He will let Ai go on your account." Professor Agasa said and heaved a sigh of relief. "So what's your decision?"

"Wait a minute! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY HIM? No way! I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to marry anyone else other than Shinichi." Ran sobbed silently. She knew what the reply would be. She had to marry the leader no matter what in order to save Shinichi and Ai. She just had to. She is obliged to. Even though she did not want to.

"It seems that I have no choice, do I?" Tears began swelling up in her beautiful eyes. She covered her face with her hands and cried sorrowfully. She had to do that for the sake of Shinichi. It is a risk she is willing to take for him. She will sacrifice her marriage for him. She knew she will for her love for him gave her the determination and courage she needed. "So I just have to get selected and proposed by the new leader of Black Organization and beg sweetly him to let Ai go? Will he let her go for sure?" Ran ranted on and on.

"He will. He promised he would fulfil his new wife one wish if she accepts his proposal. He stated on some notice that he will fulfil any wish. Really." Professor Agasa was not sure if he will really keep to his promise or not but he could not care anymore. He had to get Shinichi back so that he can capture the Black Organization at one go during the wedding of Ran and the new leader. He's trying to take advantage of the wedding, but Ran was oblivious to it

Ran braced herself up. "I will go and prepare myself now. Meet you at the ball in two weeks' time." Ran forced a smile as she grabbed the piece of paper on the table near her. She left the house immediately. She was depressed, helpless, dying, hurt. She walked past Shinichi's house and took one long glance at the house. She recalled several cheerful memories that happened in that house. It had been a long time since she stepped into the house. But she could not enter it anymore. She had to learn to let go of the past and move on. She is going to be proposed by the new leader. She had to forget Shinichi. Forget everything she knew about him. She knows it's hard but she has to.

--- Back at home

"Ran-neechan, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" Conan went forward. Ran gazed into his eyes. Indeed it was the same color as Shinichi's. Professor Agasa had not lied to me. Conan is really Shinichi. Sigh. "Ran-neechan, are you okay? Why are you staring at me?" Conan asked with a tiny bit of suspicious tone. Ran did not notice it. "Nothing much. I just went to watch a touching movie at Kazuha's house only." She replied calmly.

'Kazuha?' Conan thought. Isn't she on holiday with Heiji and family? Why had Ran lied to him? Why?

Author's note:

Please review people...


	3. Ballroom dance

Chapter 3: The Ballroom Dance

Two weeks had gone by and Ran had to leave for the ball tonight to meet his "prince charming". Sighing, she opened her wardrobe to select a perfect dress for this evening. Conan knocked at the door a lot of time but it seemed that Ran was too busy thinking that she could not hear it. As Ran was about to pull of her pink T-shirt, Conan opened her door to ask her if she could bring him to the park today as the weather was fine. Blushing, Conan and Ran both turned away from each other. "Haven't anyone taught you that you ought to knock on the door before entering other people's room?" Ran was embarrassed. Although she had changed in front of Conan a couple of times before, ever since she knew Conan was Shinichi, she regretted for what she had done. She could no longer treat Conan as a kid. He is Shinichi, the guy that she had loved for a long time and she will love him still even though she is going to.

"I'm sorry!" Conan said in a nervous tone. His face was beet red by now. He apologized again and ran out of the room to the living room. Ran sighed again, closing the bedroom door after he left. She felt like crying again. She had been trying her best to put up a forced smile for the past two weeks yet deep in her heart, she felt miserable. Her dream of marrying to Shinichi was shattered into many, many pieces. She felt terrible. Her heart ached whenever she thought of the wedding to the new leader of the Black Organization, Kaito Kid. Her tears were swelling up in her eyes by now, as she leaned against the door, slowly sliding down till she sat on the ground.

Eventually, she was ready for the ball. She was wearing a pink dress that hugged tightly to her body, following the contours of her body, along with a scarf tied around her neck. She tied her hair up neatly into a bun, yet allowing a few strands of hair to fall beside her face. 'She looked gorgeous' Conan thought. She had not been dressing herself up since the day Shinichi disappeared. Curiously, he approached Ran, asking, "where are you going, Ran?" Ran looked at him, taking her very last look of him from head to toe. She paused far a moment and replied slowly, "Pass this letter to Shinichi for me, can you?" Conan nodded. "Thanks," she whispered in his ears as she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Conan was shocked and embarrassed, yet confused about what Ran was going to do. Ran turned to the door and went towards the car that was waiting outside her house. "Isn't that Professeur Agasa's car? What is Ran doing in his car? This is getting weirder and weirder." Conan thought to himself. He could not do anything but to wait till Ran comes home.

----- At the ball----

As Ran stepped into the ballroom, all eyes were on her. She was the most beautiful lady that evening, next beautiful to Aoko, another pretty lady around her age. Kaito went forward and asked Ran for a dance. Ran reluctantly accepted it and went to the dancing ground with Kaito. Spotlight fell onto the couple as they danced gracefully around the ballroom. Kaito could not keep his eyes off her attractive face, gazing at her throughout the dance. Ran, however, could only smile and wish that he would propose to her tonight, preferably now, so that she could ask him to let Ai go.

The evening was tough for Ran as Kaito kept dancing with her all night, under the jealous glance of Aoko. Aoko obviously yearned to be the one holding onto Kaito's arms, not Ran. Soon the ball ended late at night. Ran was too anxious and so she decided to approach Kaito and force him to propose to her tonight. She looked into the eyes of Kaito, having the urge to tell him to propose to her now, yet could not as he would be hurt deeply. Ran did not want to hurt anyone for her selfish needs. She will never do that.

"Kaito, do you love me?" Ran began trying to hint to him something.

"Why? So what if I do? So what if I don't?" Kaito answered nonchalantly, knowing the obvious reason of her question.

"Uh," Ran hesitated. "Never mind then, I have to go now,"

"You want me to do you a favor, don't you? That's what you are really here for, right?" Kaito replied.

Ran took in a deep breath, "yes, I know I am being selfish but I really need a favor from you. I won't mind marrying to you." Her eyes did not dare to look at him.

"Alright, I'll do you a favor but according to the notice, you'll have to marry me then." Kaito answered again, trying to scare Ran but to no avail.

"I will marry you, but please let Ai go." Ran finally told him the purpose of her trip.

"So you are marrying me for the sake of Ai? Or someone else? In any case, I'll keep to my promise and you HAVE to keep to yours too."

"Sure. I will." Ran responded softly. She knew her life was torn from this very moment onwards.


	4. Conan into Shinichi

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fan fiction.

Chapter 4: Conan into Shinichi

Ran reached home late at night. Conan was asleep already as he had school the next day. She was dazed, staring into space, wondering if she had made the right choice. Sighing, she consoled herself for Ai will be set free tomorrow as Kaito had decided to make Ran his wife. She was glad that Conan would be Shinichi again, and perhaps… Perhaps… He will be able to find another prettier girlfriend. As she thought of the possibilities that Shinichi would marry another girl, she felt miserable again. A sudden rush of depression enveloped her. She wanted him, but they can't be together. They are not fated to be with one another.

----The next morning----

Ran woke up early that morning as she had another sleepless night. She munched on few pieces of bread and went up to her room. She did not want to look at Conan, as she could not bear the pain of losing him. She wanted to forget him now. All of him and the memories he gave her.

_"Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free"

The song was blasting off her music player so she could not hear anyone else shouting outside her room. "Bye Ran-neechan!" Conan tried shouting to her again. 'It's useless' Conan sighed. 'What on earth is happening to her?' he called out loud as he recalled her unusual behavior for the past few days. He left a note on the dining table and left for Ai's house as she had rang him up to meet her at Professor Agasa's house.

----At Prof. Agasa's house----

"Ai! Heard that you were released by the black organization. That's strange, don't you think?" Conan reached Prof. Agasa's house and went into his laboratory. "Actually..." Ai was told about exchange of Ran's marriage for Ai's freedom. She was touched by it and would try her best to fulfil her 'mission' - to turn Conan back into Shinichi. "Never mind what happened. Just take this pill," Ai passed him a glass of water and a pill. "What is this for?" He was utterly confused. Something wrong is going on and he was oblivious to it! "Believe us, Conan" Professor Agasa appeared from behind. He trusted Prof. Agasa as he was the very first person who knew about his secret and so he took the pill.

Immediately, he ran to the toilet, as he felt sick. Ai and Prof. Agasa waited outside. Half and hour had gone by and he had yet to come out from the toilet. "What is happening? Do you think I failed again?" Ai sounded upset. She had tried to find the cure lots of time and always failed to find the cure. However, a teenager came out of the toilet eventually. Conan had changed back into Shinichi. Ai was shocked yet excited over her success and went to hug him. Shinichi smiled and thanked her for finding the cure.

"I'll be going back to explain everything to Ran."

Don't Shinichi. You don't have to already." Ai stuttered.

Ai glanced at Professor Agasa as he gave a brief nod.

"I believe Ran passed you a letter right? Why don't you read it?" Ai spoke softer than usual.

"Oh yeah, the letter." Shinichi remembered Ran passing a letter to "Conan".

He took out the crumbled paper from his pocket it read...

_Hi, Shinichi, I just want to thank you for all the things you have given me, the memories, the joy, the waiting of your return and your love. I thank you of all those things. I really wish to treasure them forever, but I can't. I am sorry. I had to return all the things you gave me. I am sorry. _

Signing off,

Ran.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?" Shinichi yelled.

"Chill, the thing is that..." Ai explained to him the entire situation and Professor Agasa helped bits and parts of it.

Shinichi was shocked when he heard that Ran was forced to marry Kaito Kid because of him. It was his entire fault. He rushed out of the house and headed for Ran's house.


	5. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this fan fiction.

Chapter five: Love

He ran as fast as he could to Ran's house. He stopped suddenly to catch for breath. He wanted to hear Ran's voice so much, and hug her close to him after so many years. He knew deep down in his heart that Ran loved him greatly, especially whenever she cried while thinking of him when he was still Conan, he really wished that he could just go up to her and give her a consoling hug. He couldn't then but he could now. However, he did not wish to hear about her marriage to Kaito. He wants Ran all to himself, not to Kaito. He had even wished that he had not eaten that pill so that there is still way to cancel off their wedding.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who are you…" Ran opened the door and gasped when she saw it was Shinichi.

"Hi! Is Mr. Mouri in?" Shinichi wanted to double-check if her detective father is around.

"Nope, he will be out of country for this week." Ran stared at Shinichi for a while.

When she realized that Shinichi was glancing back at her, she quickly asked, "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Shinichi nodded and sat at the sofa in the living room. Ran went back into the kitchen to pour him some tea.

"Thanks," he replied softly as Ran passed him his cup of tea.

They sat there in silence.

None of them dared to move an inch. However, Shinichi had lots of things to tell Ran and he knew she would not want to listen. Even so, he wanted to get some answer from her.

"Ran?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…." Shinichi tried to brave himself up.

"I left something in the kitchen…" Ran stood up abruptly, knowing what he would say if she let him continue. However, he stood up just in time to grab one of Ran's wrists.

"Don't leave me, will you?" Shinichi said softly but loud enough for Ran to hear.

She shivered a little as Shinichi drew closer to her, hugging her from behind.

"You won't leave me unless you don't love me anymore," he said in a sympathetic voice.

Ran was in dilemma. She did not want to leave him! Of course she doesn't want! She had yearned to hug him for a long time.

But her body did not obey her. Eventually, she pulled away from Shinichi and went to the kitchen.

Shinichi was heart-broken. Had she really given up on me so soon? He was hurt and walked towards the door.

Ran thought Shinichi had left and so she re-entered the living room, walking towards the window. "Shinichi," she called out as she looked out of the window. "I don't want to leave you but I have to," tears fell down her pinkish cheek. "I love you."

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She gasped. "I thought you had left," Ran said softly, blushing from embarrassment.

"I was going to, but I thought I would stay to bid goodbye," Shinichi replied passionately. "And fortunately I did stay, long enough to hear your true feelings."

"I am taking back what I had just said," Ran's face was beet red from embarrassment by now.

"Oh no, you can't" As Shinichi began kissing on her neck and trailed downwards. It sent shivers down her spine. He turned Ran around so that she was facing him, eyes-to-eyes. Ran knew she could not escape anymore. She could no longer resist the temptation to kiss him. He pulled her closer to him, so close that her chest was against his. They kissed passionately. Ran never wanted the kiss to stop but eventually, they had to catch their breath. She stared into the eyes of his, the eyes she had been dreaming of for the past few years. It had been long. Really long. She thought that Shinichi would pull away from her and leave, as he would do in her dreams but surprisingly, he 'scooped' her up and carried her up to her bedroom. He closed and locked the bedroom door. It is obvious to Ran what he is trying to do now. "No, Shinichi, don't" Ran whispered into his ears. Even so, she yielded to him as he kissed her again. He lied her down on her bed, kissing her deeply, arms moving up and down her back. She could feel her T-shirt being pulled off by him. He was so close to her face when he did that that she could feel his warm irregular breath. She knew he was nervous himself, yet he could still act calm and composed in front of her. As soon as he took off her T-shirt and shorts, she felt her body was blushing deeply, as she tried to unbutton his shirt and take it off. Her slender, smooth fingers ran over his chest as he was on top of her. She could see the scars left on his body after several attacks from criminals during the cases he solved and her heart ached as she ran through them. She placed a kiss on the scars she could find; making him blushed in turn. She was pulled back into their intimidate moments as he kissed her again, with more passion and love. They slept through the night together, in the same room.

Ran was feeling so fortunate as she could finally sleep in her love's arms, so close together.


	6. Their feeling for their love

Chapter six: Their Feeling for Their Love

--------The next morning--------

Ran woke up from last night's intimidate moments with Shinichi. She quickly picked up her clothes and ran to her bathroom in her bedroom. She took a shower to refresh herself after last night's experience. She felt great and energetic; more cheerful as compared to the past few weeks. She came out of the bathroom, seeing that Shinichi was still dreaming, she quietly left her room and went to the park for a morning walk.

She took in deep, refreshing breaths of cool air, which she had not done so for a long time. Then, she heard someone calling her name.

"Ran Mouri!"

"Oh! Hi Aoko… what brings you here?" Ran asked.

... Nothing much… just passed by here coincidentally. So, why are you here?" Aoko sounded pretty nervous as she tried to avoid answering the question.

"Oh, really? It seems to me that _Kaito's_ house happens to be near here?" knowing the obvious reason for Aoko's appearance.

"So? Fine, Yeah you are right. I went to Kaito's house last night! Ok? We just sort of got too close than I expected… but nothing really happen between us! I swear!" Aoko began speaking faster than her usual pace.

"Oh are you sure nothing happened?" Ran smiled. She knew they would make a perfect couple.

"Really! All we did was just kissing in his bedroom but was eventually disturbed by the sudden phone call from the Black Organization. And you should know that Kaito and I could never be together…. He's marrying you…" her voice began to trail off as she turned to a frown.

Ran forgot that she had been engaged to Kaito! She was too engrossed in making out with Shinichi last night that she jolly well forgot about her promise and his proposal. Oh my god, How is she going to reject Shinichi's love now? There's no way she can back out from the wedding! Shinichi will most probably be killed by the Black Organization! She gasped at the thought….

"What happened, Ran? How come you become so shocked? Did you see anything or anyone?" Aoko prompted the 'frozen' Ran.

She shook her head to clear all her thoughts as she replied, " Nothing happened. Just remembered that I am going to be Mrs. Kaito… "

Aoko wanted to let out a cry. She wants to be Mrs. Kaito too! And moreover Kaito had confessed to her last night that he only loves her. Not Ran! He's just carrying out his promise. Sigh. Why had her love life ended up this way?

"I'm sorry…" Ran rapidly apologized as she recalled the fact that Aoko loves Kaito and he too must have loved her. She herself also did not wish to marry to Kaito, as she only loves Shinichi. He's her one and only love.

"I better get going before my dad suspects anything about me…" Aoko bid Ran goodbye as she sped off.

"I better prepare some breakfast for Shinichi now," Ran jogged home and was amused to see Shinichi still asleep.

--------At home--------

"I didn't know you are such a heavy sleeper," Ran murmured as she stood beside him. She bent over him, kissed gently on his forehead. She loves him so much that she had waited for him for so many years. How can she bear the pain to leave him?

Suddenly, she could feel two strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her down towards him. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath. She subconsciously feels warm lips against hers as she was still shocked by his actions. She returned him a deeper and passionate kiss as she began to pull away from him, sitting on the bed, beside him.

"Weren't you asleep?" Ran inquired in a mock-angry tone. She was blushing from the kisses and close contacts she had with Shinichi just now.

"I was till your kiss woke me up," Shinichi answered casually. He sat up right, seeing that Ran had changed into her proper clothes yet he was still naked, his face turned pink.

"You get changed while I prepare your breakfast. And I have something important to tell you…" Ran dared not to look into his eyes.

Not again, she's going to tell me about her engagement with Kaito, is she? Oh no! How? Shinichi was puzzled as he replied, "Alright, I'll come down in a minute."

_Eating his breakfast…_

"Shinichi, I want you to know that I am engaged to Kaito…"

"Because of me. I know it is my fault and I seriously don't want to hear anymore about your agreement with him, okay? You are mine, Ran. No one can get you away from me." Shinichi interrupted as he reached out for Ran's hands. He held them close to him, looking into the eyes of his beauty.


	7. Heiji and Kazuha, aren't you excited?

Chapter Seven: Heiji and Kazuha, aren't you excited?

_Heiji and Kazuha just rushed back from their trip after Kazuha received a letter from Ran saying that she is engaged to Kaito. _

"How can this happen? Why Kaito of all people?" Kazuha had been yelling about this throughout the flight.

"Can't you stop yelling? You are hurting my ears! She must have her own problems too." Heiji answered coolly.

"Fine. She better give me a good explanation." Kazuha finally calmed herself down.

"If only you have not been so impatient and rash," Heiji mumbled.

"WHAT! It is not my fault ok? How would I know that our parents want YOU to accompany me back here?" Kazuha blared at him as they went to the arrival hall. Heiji simply rolled his eyes.

They met up with Ran and Shinichi who received a phone call from Kazuha's parents regarding their trip back here.

Ran pulled Kazuha away from Heiji while Shinichi helped Heiji carried the luggages.

"How's the two of you coping?" Heiji asked Shinichi, then realize the hurt expression on his face.

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know you all didn't…." Heiji was interrupted by the sudden intruding voices of the girls.

"Hey Kazuha! How's you and Heiji getting along? Any _development_?" Ran said sneakily.

"What? No way! Anyway he won't like a girl like me…" Kazuha replied, eyes glancing at Heiji who was walking behind them. "He hates me I know," she murmured.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Ran asked.

"Nothing," Kazuha replied as the four of them left the airport and headed towards the hotel Heiji and Kazuha would be staying temporarily.

----At the hotel----

"Two bedrooms for Mr. Hattori and Ms Toyama" Heiji told the receptionist.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's no more single-bedroom anymore. Would you all like to have one double-bedroom instead?" the receptionist answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Err…."

"We'll take that," Shinichi quickly said, smiling at the blushing Heiji.

"Hey girls, it seems that there is no more single-bedroom so Heiji and Kazuha will be sharing one room." Shinichi went over to Ran, wrapping one arm around her waist.

It is going to be _great_!' Kazuha thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"… I think I will prefer going home to sleep for the night instead," Heiji cleverly added. "So Kazuha you will have the ENTIRE room for yourselves."

Ran and Shinichi shrugged helplessly at the hopeless couple.

The four of them went for a dinner nearby soon later and caught a movie before they separated. Shinichi was bringing Ran home, leaving Kazuha to Heiji.

------Back at the hotel-----

They arrived outside the bedroom. Kazuha was wearing rather skimpily so she had Heiji's jacket over her to keep her from having a cold.

"So I have safely brought you to your room now. Bye," Heiji said coolly.

As he was about to leave, Kazuha grabbed one of his hand to hold him back a while more.

"Your jacket," she took off his jacket and passed to him.

However, a waiter with a trolley suddenly pushed the trolley so fast that Heiji had to push Kazuha against the wall behind her to avoid being crashed by the trolley. "I'm sorry" the waiter said and left rapidly.

"Damn him," Heiji scolded. "Poor hotel room service I should say," still angry at the waiter's recklessness.

Lest that he realized that he was actually pushing Kazuha against the wall. They were so close that her chest was against his. They blushed quickly as Heiji took one step back. "I'm sorry," he apologized, feeling embarrassed.

Instead, Kazuha went forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. She had yearned to do this for a long time.

Heiji was held back by her sudden action. Nevertheless, he returned her kiss passionately, his hands subconsciously wrapped around her waist. They were making out outside the hotel room for a while, till Heiji pulled back.

"I've got to go," and he turned to leave Kazuha. She was in dilemma. What do he mean by he had to go? He did not love me at all? She utterly regretted for her impulsive action. Soon as she realized she was still holding on to his jacket, she ran after him, all the way out of the hotel.

"Wait up, Hattori!" Kazuha called out. She was desperately trying to cross the busy road in the rain, not wanting to lose sight of him. She quickly dashed across the road after standing in the rain for at least ten minutes to cross the busy road.

"Hattori!" Kazuha shouted to him again. This time he heard her.

"Kazuha! Why are you here? Missing me?" Heiji smirked at her. When he saw that she actually was trying to return the jacket, he scolded her.

"Why risking your life in the rain for this jacket? You can return me tomorrow you know?"

"I…. AHHHchooo!" Kazuha let out a sneeze. She had caught a cold.

"You ah…. "He let out a sigh and pulled the jacket over them as they ran across the road to the hotel.

He opened the hotel room door and helped her to the bed. "You go and bathe in hot water now before you really fall sick," Heiji told her with concern.

She nodded as she grabbed her nightgown and stuff from her luggage and went to the toilet. Heiji was wet thoroughly too and so he pulled took off his shirt and hung them dry in the cupboard.

Eventually when Kazuha came out of the bathroom in her nightgown, her face turned deep red as she sees him half-naked. "It's your turn to take a shower now. Don't tell me you want to go home in this kind of weather," Kazuha said casually, trying hard not to look into his eyes.

He heaved a sigh and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly and came out in his shorts only. 'He is going to sleep like this? He will freeze in this room!' Kazuha thought. However, when she saw the scars left on his well-built body, her heart aches. She was fully aware that a conscientious guy like him would not have hurt so much if he had not tried to protect her whenever she is in trouble. She felt guilty as she went over and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

They blushed slightly and stayed like that for a short moment. "Do you like me, Hattori?" Kazuha finally blurted out her words from within her. Heiji was stunned by her straightforwardness. '_Yes_…' he thought. Yet, he replied no. Kazuha took one step back, wanting to turn away and cry, after hearing his direct rejection for her love. Surprisingly, Heiji instead wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear, "I don't just like you Kazuha. I love you."

Kazuha gasped. She was caught in between shock and excitement. "Heiji…. I love you too…" She replied lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck once more, drawing him into a loving kiss. Heiji deepened the kiss as his hands were moving up her back, unzipping her nightgown slowly. She felt it yet she could not do anything. She felt that her soul was completely captured by him. Soon, Kazuha broke the kiss and Heiji began teasing as usual.

"Since I am half-naked, don't you think it's only fair if you are too?" he held her closer, kissing her forehead gently.

"Pervert!" Kazuha pushed herself away from him as she woke up from the 'trance' she was in. Lest that she know that Heiji successfully unzipped her nightgown and it fell to the ground as she pushed away from him. Now, she's rather transparent to Heiji. The only left on her was her undergarment. '_Oh my god!'_ she thought. Her face was so hot and red from the embarrassment as well as the stares and smirks she received from Heiji. He was practically staring at her hourglass figure; flat stomach, smooth skin, and he stop his stares at her chest. "HEIJI HATTORI! You pervert!" She walked out of her nightgown on the floor, stomping towards him. "You can't stop me from looking at you, you know? You are the one who seduced me with your figure," he said innocently. She tried to slap him on his face hard for staring at her but Heiji managed to catch her wrist in time before she could do so. Swiftly, he wrapped his powerful arms around her once more, letting her calm down in his embrace.

She was flustered. 'How can he act so cool?' she screamed in her head. She was pulled into another moment of kisses as Heiji tried to remove her remaining clothing. "Heiji…don't" Kazuha moaned. Even so, he removed her bra eventually and carried her to bed, having intimidating moments with her in bed. Kazuha had not expected this to happen. Yet all she could do was surrender herself to him, and let him take control of her. **_Only tonight._**


	8. Ran's never going to be with Shinichi

Chapter eight: Ran's never going to be with Shinichi

Heiji and Kazuha had become closer since **that** night. However, they were still unwilling to show their love for each other in public. On the other hand, Shinichi and Ran were enjoying each other's company. Until something came along.

… Shinichi and Ran…

'Ding Dong!'

"Ran, can you please answer the door? I'm currently busy with something," Shinichi called out to Ran.

"Alright!" Ran rushed to the door and revealed no one but a letter on the doorstep.

_"Please meet me at the Wedding Boutique down at the town for me at 3pm. You do remember that the wedding is in 1 week's time right?_

_Signing off, Kaito."_

The letter was clearly meant for her. She felt like crying again. 'I'm getting married in 1 week's time. To someone I don't love and don't understand.' She silently cried in her heart, knees giving way and dropping to the floor. 'Why does it have to end up this way?'

She ran out of the house, leaving a message for Shinichi saying that she's gone to meet Kazuha and will not be coming back for dinner. She also contacted Kazuha to meet her at the boutique and promised not to tell Heiji about this meeting. She, herself, decided to walk her way there so as to give her time to decide and think about Kaito and her marriage. She was clear that she was the one who initiated the marriage, but that was because of Shinichi, and she also knew that she could never run away from this 'destined' marriage and she had no escape now. She is to succumb to her fate now.

---------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving at the boutique, Ran met Kazuha first, then saw Kaito with some of his men. He agreed to let Kazuha talk to Ran first, before their wedding gown fitting.

"What's wrong with you, Ran? Why marry Kaito when Shinichi is back by your side now?" Kazuha probed almost immediately when they were sure that they were left alone.

"I…I…have no choice…" Ran broke into tears once more, she could feel her heart break into million of pieces whenever she was reminded of this 'ill-fated' marriage.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened? Did he force you into this marriage? If he did, I would…."

"No, Kazuha. It's not his fault. I agreed to marry him myself." Ran interrupted sorrowfully.

"Wha…?" Kazuha was left speechless. 'She agreed to be married to Kaito? What's going on here?'

"I didn't want to marry him as well! Do you think I would ever feel happy with him?" Ran yelled at Kazuha and began sobbing miserably.

She told Kazuha the whole story; from what Dr Agasa told her to her settled marriage with Kaito, never failed to cast a pitiful look whenever she thought of the fact that she can never be Mrs. Kudo ever again. 'Why is life so unfair to me?'

Kazuha could not help but feel sad for Ran. 'She must be feeling miserable now….' Kazuha pat Ran's shoulder, attempting to console her.

Ran decided to change the subject of the conversation. "Never mind me, how are you and Heiji getting along?" she teased.

Kazuha blushed to the root of her hair. 'Does she know anything about that night?' Kazuha thought nervously.

"Ha! Ha! I can tell from your look now that the two of you must have been up to something right? You two must have been closer now than I thought." Ran chuckled.

"No! We didn't do anything… we just…. Just…." Kazuha stuttered and began to blush again.

Looking at her friend, she was happy that she finally found the love of her life, Heiji Hattori. "I wish you two all the best and don't forget to invite me to both your wedding alright?" Ran managed to force a grin for her friend. "Maybe by then, I would be able to bring Junior Kaito along…"she mumbled, casting the sadness in her eyes again. "Sorry I have to get back for the fitting now. Remember not to tell anyone about today. I don't want them to worry for me." Ran said quickly before waving good-bye to Kazuha. 'Good luck my friend. Hope that you and Kaito will live happily ever after.' Kazuha silently wished for Ran.

… Kazuha and Heiji…

"Where did you go? Didn't see you when I wake this morning. Kind of miss you…" Heiji whispered seductively into her ears.

"Cut it out." Kazuha hit him playfully. Heiji faked pain in his face.

"I went to see Ran for some matters." Kazuha left him alone in the room and went to the balcony of the hotel room.

Heiji can't help but wrapped his arms protectively around her waist, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. 'How much I love you Kazuha? Do you know?' Heiji thought in his mind. He will never ever let his love get hurt.

Kazuha turned around and captured Heiji's lips with hers and they kissed passionately.

"Aishiteru Kazuha," Heiji mumbled against her lips.

Kazuha was caught back by his confession and was shocked for a moment. 'I love you too," she replied simply.

… Shinichi and Ran…

"Hey Ran! I was going to bring you to see Heiji and Kazuha today, but couldn't find you anywhere," Shinichi approached Ran as soon as she stepped into the house in the evening and hugged her close to him, as if his body could not leave hers.

"I went to meet Kazuha. I thought I left you a message?" Ran replied, trying to hide her tiredness in her voice after the whole day of wedding gown fitting but was unsuccessful.

"You two went shopping till you drop today, is it? How come you are so tired?" Shinichi questioned with concern.

"I guess so. Sorry, Shinichi I'm very tired. Can I go and take a rest in my room for a while?" Ran answered, leaving Shinichi for her bedroom.

'What's wrong with her?' Shinichi watched as Ran walked up to her room. 'She seemed to be depressed again'.

The next morning, Ran left early to meet Kaito at his penthouse for wedding preparation, not that she would want to leave Shinichi without saying goodbye. But she's scared that she would miss Shinichi if she was to say bye to him and he would suspect that she was going to Kaito's place.

Shinichi woke up later that morning and was shocked to discover that Ran was not in her room anymore and this time there was no message left for him. He began to panic, worrying for Ran's safety. 'What if something bad had happened to Ran?' he was about to leave the house to search for Ran when a wedding invitation appeared at his doorstep.

_Dear Mr. Shinichi Kudo, _

_You have been invited to Ms Ran Mouri and Mr. Kaito Kid's wedding this coming_

_Monday, 13th December 20047 p.m. at Amour de Verre Restaurant._

Shinichi dropped the letter momentarily and cried heart brokenly at the door.

To be continued


	9. Ran's wedding dress

**Chapter Nine **

……………………… **Heiji and Shinichi………………….  
**  
'Ring, Ring!'

"Hello," Heiji answered the phone.

"Heiji!" Shinichi said hurriedly.

"Kudo, what's wrong?" Heiji asked, sensing worry in Shinichi's voice.  
"Ran…she's gone," Shinichi said, letting Heiji process this new information.

"What do you mean she's gone? Back up a second," Heiji said.

"Listen to this letter I got…  
Dear Mr. Shinichi Kudo,  
You have been invited to Ms. Ran Mouri and Mr. Kaito Kid's wedding the coming Monday, 13th December 2004 , 7 pm at Amour de Verre Restaurant." Shinichi read quickly to Heiji over the phone, hands were shaking uncontrollably while holding on to the invitation letter.

"RAN'S GETTING MARRIED?" Heiji exclaimed!  
"Yeah, she did it, so I could get my body back," Shinichi explained disappointedly.

"Oh, I wonder if Kazuha knows," Heiji said, "I'll tell her, and we'll go to the wedding, maybe there's a chance that we can stop this wedding!"

"I'm going, too." Shinichi said hastily, and he and Heiji hung up.

…………… Heiji and Kazuha…………………

"Heiji, who was that?" Kazuha asked, walking in from the bathroom.

"It was Shinichi, he said that Ran was getting married to this guy named Kaito Kid," Heiji said.

"I know, she told me," Kazuha replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Heiji shouted at Kazuha's reply.

"Ran told me not to tell you," Kazuha murmured, fearing the angry Heiji in front of her.

"No matter what, I told Shinichi that we'd go to the wedding, to try to stop it," Heiji said, feeling very frustrated.

"Do you know what time it starts?"

"Ran never said, she just told me that the reception was at 8pm , but I know where she's at now, maybe I can try to ask her!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Why not call her cell?" Heiji asked.

"She doesn't have it with her," Kazuha shouted back in reply, running out of the hotel room, to get her best friend.

Maybe there's a way to stop this wedding! Ran would then be able to be with Shinichi finally, Kazuha thought gleefully.

………………. Ran and Kaito…………………

"Ran, try this wedding dress on!" Kaito ordered, handing Ran a beautiful, white wedding gown, with small riffles on the bottom.

"Yeah I will," she said nonchalantly, walking into the dressing room, to try on the dress. Her mind was filled with the days she spent with Shinichi, those wonderful memories in the past, and how she had imagined walking down the aisle of the Church, towards her dream groom Shinichi. She had missed Shinichi so much that she could barely focus on her upcoming wedding to Kaito Kid.

"Excuse me, may I know if Ran Mouri's here?" Kazuha asked, as she arrived at the shop Ran had told her.

"She's in the dressing room," Kaito answered as he saw one of Ran's friends was here to help with the fitting of her wedding gown.

Kazuha opened the dressing room door, just enough, so she could slip through, without Kaito taking a peek at Ran.

"KAZUHA!" Ran exclaimed, closing the dressing room door back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What time's the wedding? I wanted to…" Kazuha trailed off, looking at Ran in the beautiful gown, "You look GREAT!"

"Thanks, I guess I like the design of this wedding gown." Ran grinned slightly. "What are you here for?"

"I… arh… wanted to come to your wedding, you see, I know the reception's at 8 pm , right?" Kazuha stuttered a little, not wanting to reveal the 'ruining-Ran's-first-ever-wedding' plan. Just in case Ran gets angry, she reasoned in her head.

"Ah… yes, I forgot to tell you. The wedding itself is held at the Church on the hill, near the restaurant at 4 pm ," Ran said.

"Alright, thanks, Ran. I give you my blessings for your wedding," Kazuha said sincerely. "and good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it," Ran said, giving Kazuha a small smile, before Kazuha left her alone in the dressing room.


	10. Memories of the past

_Author's note: Bold indicates talking on the telephone and italics mean thoughts!_

Chapter Ten

Memories of the Past 

…Heiji and Kazuha…  
"Did you find out the time?" Heiji asked, when Kazuha came in through the door.

"It's at 7pm," Kazuha answered.

"Okay, now we need to tell Kudo!" Heiji exclaimed, grabbing the phone off the hook, and dialing in Shinichi's number.

"**Hello?**" Shinichi answered.

"**Hey, Kudo, your girl's wedding is at 7pm, Kazuha found it out for me**," Heiji said.

"**Great, I'll see you, then, we have 2 days**,"

"**We need to make a plan to stop the wedding**," Heiji said, before Shinichi could hang up.

"**Oh, yeah, I forgot about that**," Shinichi said thoughtfully.

"**Alright, how about Kazuha and I go to the church first, and wait on you? If you're not there on time, we'll just tell them to stop the wedding, and you can make a grand entrance," she thought, as she lied on her bed, and let sleep overtake her, while dreaming of all the times she and Shinichi had together, before he turned into Conan.**

…**Ran's memories…  
"Hey, Shinichi, where are you going?" a 16-year old Ran asked her childhood friend.**

**"To soccer practice, wanna come?" 16-year old, Kudo Shinichi asked.**

**"Sure," Ran agreed, following Shinichi to the soccer field.**

**Things began to fade away and at that precise moment, Ran's dream switched to when Shinichi asked her to go with him to their high school dance, when they were 17.**

…**Second memory…  
"Hey, dad, can I have some money, so I can go shopping, and to buy a dress for the dance?" Ran asked her dad, Kogoro.**

**"What do you need to go to some stupid dance for?" Kogoro asked, digging in his wallet for some money grudgingly.**

**"Shinichi asked me to go," Ran answered, taking the wallet from Kogoro, so she could get whatever amount of money she wanted.**

**"BRING ME BACK MY CHANGE!" Kogoro yeShinichi," she thought, as she lied on her bed, and let sleep overtake her, while dreaming of all the times she and Shinichi had together, before he turned into Conan.**

…**Ran's memories…  
"Hey, Shinichi, where are you going?" a 16-year old Ran asked her childhood friend.**

**"To soccer practice, wanna come?" 16-year old, Kudo Shinichi asked.**

**"Sure," Ran agreed, following Shinichi to the soccer field.**

**Things began to fade away and at that precise moment, Ran's dream switched to when Shinichi asked her to go with him to their high school dance, when they were 17.**

…**Second memory…  
"Hey, dad, can I have some money, so I can go shopping, and to buy a dress for the dance?" Ran asked her dad, Kogoro.**

**"What do you need to go to some stupid dance for?" Kogoro asked, digging in his wallet for some money grudgingly.**

**"Shinichi asked me to go," Ran answered, taking the wallet from Kogoro, so she could get whatever amount of money she wanted.**

**"BRING ME BACK MY CHANGE!" Kogoro yelled, after Ran had already shut the door.**

**"I know she heard me," Kogoro grumbled to himself, and went to sit on the couch.**

…_**At the Shopping mall…**_

**"Hm, this one is pretty," Ran thought, as she caught sight of a short, blue, spaghetti strapped dress.**

**"Excuse me, miss, where are your dressing rooms?" Ran asked the saleswoman.**

**"They're located on your right hand side, on the far back of the store," the lady replied.**

**"Thank you," Ran said, walking to the back of the store.**

**"I wonder if Shinichi will like this?" Ran thought, as she took off her blue jeans and green shirt, and slipped on the knee-length dress.**

**5 minutes later, Ran came out of the dressing room in her blue jeans, and got in line to pay for the dress.**

…**_Later that night, before the dance…_**

**'Knock, knock,' Shinichi knocked on the door.**

**"Come in," Kogoro said, from his position stretched out on the couch.**

**"Hey, Mr. Mouri, is Ran…" Shinichi trailed off.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kogoro yelled, causing Ran to rush out to see what the commotion was about.**

**"Dad, why are you yelling at poor Shinichi?" Ran asked, walking into the room, in her new dress.**

**"I want to know what the hell he's doing here," Kogoro said, angrily, sitting up on the couch, and pointing a finger at Shinichi.**

**"I told you, Shinichi's taking me to the dance tonight," Ran explained.**

**"Oh, right," said Kogoro, still glaring at Shinichi.**

**"We'll be back around 8pm, the dance should only last for about 2 hours," Ran said, and then she left with Shinichi.**

…_**At the dance…**_

**"Hey, Ran, you want to dance?" asked Shinichi, taking Ran's hand.**

**"Yes," Ran accepted the offer shyly, as she walked closer to Shinichi to dance to the slow dance music.**

…_**After the dance…**_

**"Thanks for tonight, Shinichi. I truly enjoyed myself," Ran thanked him gratefully, as they stood outside the front door at 9pm.**

**"No problem!" Shinichi smiled.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Ran said, a questioning tone lingering in her voice.**

**"You know you will," Shinichi said, leaning down, and giving Ran a small kiss on the cheek.**

**"Goodnight," he said, as she went into the house.**

**"Oh, Shinichi," Ran thought, as small smile on her face, and then, she looked down to find her father sleeping on the couch, waiting for her to come home, no doubt, or maybe he just drunk himself to sleep.**

…**Third memory…  
'Shinichi, you didn't forget, did you?" Ran asked.**

**"Of course not, how could I? You reminded me all week!" Shinichi laughed, and Ran frowned at him,**

**"Humph!" Ran said, and started walking faster.**

**"Oh, come on, Ran, I'll tell you about my last case I solved," Shinichi offered, but didn't wait for Ran's reply, and went on about the case.**

**"Shinichi, pleaseeeeeeee, can't we have one day, when you're not talking about your cases?" Ran pleaded!**

**"I'm sorry, Ran, I…" Shinichi stopped apologizing, when he heard Ran laughing.**

**"Can't you tell when I'm joking?" Ran asked, "But seriously, no more talk about your cases, ok?"**

**"Alright," Shinichi agreed.**

**Then, the dream went on, and Shinichi then turned into Conan.**

…**Present time…**

**"_It's still hard to believe that Shinichi was actually Conan!_" Ran thought to herself, when she woke up, still remembering her last dream, from the time when she and Shinichi went to the amusement park together, though it was anything, but amusing!**

…**With Aoko…**

**"I got an invitation to Kaito's wedding!" Aoko murmured to herself, as she opened up the white envelope.**

**"I won't let that girl marry my Kaito, even if I have to stop the wedding myself!" Aoko growled, throwing the invitation onto the table.**

**_A.N_: Aoko finally made another appearance, though it wasn't a big part, her next part will be. Even though, she's not the happiest girl, at the moment, then again, neither is Ran! Oh, well, I guess this chapter is a little longer, and I hope you liked it. Thank you, choco-flavour, for starting me off with the idea! Ja  
-Jazzy Uchiha**


	11. Surprise Meeting

Author's note by _choco-flavour_: This fanfiction is currently written by Jazzy Uchiha as well as choco-flavour is incapable of doing so. Haha. Enjoy this short chapter by this great author and keep reviewing as this is what keeps her writing on for this fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: Both Jazzy Uchiha and choco-flavour owns no one in this fanfiction. **

**Chapter eleven**

Surprise Meeting 

…With Aoko…

"_I guess I'll go to the wedding,"_ Aoko thought, picking up the letter that she had thrown onto the table.

"I HAVE TO GET A DRESS!" she exclaimed, jumping off the couch, and picking up her purse on the way out the door.

…With Kazuha…

"Heiji, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Ran wants me to pick up my bridesmaid dress. By the way, do you have a white tuxedo? Ran wants you to be a groomsman for Kaito," Kazuha explained.

"White?" Heiji questioned, "But I look better in black!"

"I know, but Kaito wants white, and it is **his** wedding!" argued Kazuha, "You can't have everything you want, Heiji!"

"…I have a white suit, I've just never worn it before…" Heiji sighed.

"Well, that's all you had to say," Kazuha said, leaving Heiji to stare after her, as she left the room.

…With Aoko…

"Hm, maybe I could go to Kaito before the wedding, and pronounce my love to him? No, that won't work; he already knows I love him, doesn't he? I could go to the church** before **the wedding actually starts, and trash everything there…" Aoko mumbled to herself, as she walked to the bridal store.

"Um, excuse me, I couldn't help, but overhear what you were saying, when you said Kaito and trash the wedding," a young woman, whom seemed to be around 18-years old, with her brown hair in a ponytail, held up by a pink ribbon said.

"Oh, yes, well…" Aoko trailed off.

"Sorry, I'm being impolite, my name is Toyama Kazuha, and I just wanted to know if you were talking about Kaito Kuroba's wedding?" the girl, known as Kazuha asked, looking intently at Aoko.

"Yes, I was, and my name's Nakamori Aoko," Aoko said.

"Nice to meet you, are you looking for a dress to wear to the wedding?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes," Aoko answered, "You, too, I presume?"

"Uh huh, I'm thinking something maybe pink, purple, or midnight blue! Maybe we can dress alike!" Kazuha suggested, as the two girls walked into the bridal store.

"Alright!" Aoko agreed.

…Inside the bridal store…

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman with blonde hair asked, walking up to Aoko and Kazuha.

"We're looking for two bridesmaid dresses, and we want the color to either be pink, purple, or midnight blue," Kazuha explained.

"Alright, follow me, please," the blonde saleswoman said, leading the girls to the middle of the store.

……

"How about this one?" the woman asked, holding up a frilly, pink dress.

"NO!" Aoko quickly objected, turning to look at Kazuha, since she didn't say anything.

"How do you like this, Aoko?" Kazuha asked, holding up a silky dress that went from pink at the top, to light purple in the middle, to dark purple at the bottom.

"That's beautiful!" Aoko exclaimed, gawking at the dress.

"But that wouldn't look good on me…" she trailed off.

"Nonsense!" Kazuha argued.

"May we try these on?" she asked the saleswoman, politely.

"Of course, its all the way in the back of the store, and to your left," the lady smiled, as the two young girls thanked her, and went to the back of the store.

…..

"Okay, you try it on first, and I'll tell you how it looks!" Kazuha ordered, pushing Aoko and the dress into the dressing room.

……

"…" Aoko sighed, as she took off her clothes, and put on the beautiful dress.

……

"How do I look?" Aoko asked, coming out 5 minutes later.

"You look great! Tell me how I look, ok?" Kazuha said, now taking her turn in the dressing room.

……

"TADA!" she exclaimed, coming out of the dressing room.

"You look fantastic! Now, let's change back, and pay for these!" Aoko suggested.

"Alright," Kazuha agreed.

…With Ran and Kaito…

"Ran, are you almost ready?" Kaito asked, knocking on the said girl's hotel room door, "We'll be leaving in 30 minutes!"

"OK!" Ran said.

…With Aoko and Kazuha…

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, Kazuha. It was nice meeting you!" Aoko smiled.

"You too, hey, why don't you come with me? You could help my friends and I with our plan to destroy the wedding!" Kazuha suggested excitedly.

"I suppose…" Aoko agreed, hesitantly, after she and the other girl paid for their dresses.

"Great, then let's go, I'll call Shinichi, so he can meet up with us and Heiji at my hotel room!" Kazuha exclaimed, dragging Aoko behind her.

…With Ran and Kaito…

"Kaito, I'm ready," Ran said, shyly, opening her bedroom door.

"You look…nice," Kaito commented, as he looked at Ran, whom was dressed in spaghetti strapped, baby blue dress, with baby blue high heels.  
"Thank you," Ran said, as she followed Kaito to the limousine outside.

……

"Where are we going to eat?" Ran asked the young man sitting beside her, curiously.

"To an Italian Restaurant, called the Olive Garden," Kaito answered, when suddenly the limo stopped, and Kaito got out.

"We're here already?" Ran asked, when Kaito opened the door for her.

"Yes, we're here," he answered, leading her inside the restaurant.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" a woman dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a white blouse asked.

"Yes, I have a reservation under Kuroba," Kaito replied, as the woman flipped through some pages in a small, black notebook.

"Right this way, please," the woman said, closing the notebook, and leading the couple away to a darkened corner, where a candle was lit on the center of the table.

"A waiter will be with you shortly," she said, and left.

……

"Kaito, why did you bring me out to eat tonight?" Ran questioned.

"So, we could get to know each other, before our wedding," Kaito replied, looking at the brunette in front of him.

"Oh…" Ran trailed off, when a tall man, with short, brown hair stood in front of their table.

"My name is Chris, and I'll be your waiter tonight," the man said, "Now, what can I get you two to drink?"

"A glass of red wine for the both of us," Kaito said, before Ran could answer, "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes," Ran said.

"Are you ready to order? Or do you want to wait a little longer?" Chris asked.

"I'm ready," Ran said.

"I am, too," Kaito said, handing Chris the menu, "Ran, you go first."

"Thank you, I would like the Shrimp Scampi, and instead of Salad, I would like the Zuppa Toscana," Ran said.

"And you, sir?" Chris asked, after writing down Ran's order.

"The Chicken Scampi with salad," Kaito said.

……

"…Kaito, why is that you were looking for a wife?" Ran asked, boldly.

"So, that I can take over the Black Organization," Kaito said, "Now, why is it that you wanted me, to return your boyfriend back to normal, if you knew you had to marry me, and wouldn't be able to be with the man you love?"

"Because Shinichi shouldn't have to stay in the body of a child," Ran said, "He is free to love whom he wants, since now we know, it wasn't meant for us to be!" Kaito was shocked at her response but did not show it, only remaining silent.

"…But by doing this aren't **you **just marrying a woman that you don't love or even know? Why not just wait and fall in love with someone?" Ran asked back.

"I already had someone, a childhood friend of mine. Though, we got into an argument, so I held the ball, you were the only one there who caught my interest, even though, I was hoping my friend would be there, but… I didn't see her. I picked you, because you look like her," Kaito explained, a small smile grazing his features.

"You look like Shinichi, a little too!" Ran smiled, "I just realized that!"

"Maybe, I could get your friend to talk to you, maybe she's just nervous, or thinks that you really don't like her more than a friend," Ran said.

"And…what if she wants to marry me?" Kaito asked, looking intently at Ran.

"Then, I could go back to Shinichi, that is if you let him stay as Shinichi, instead of going back to Conan. And if she doesn't want to marry you, I will!" Ran declared.

"Deal!" Kaito smiled, a true smile, as he shook Ran's hand, and the two laughed.

"What is your friend's name?" Ran questioned.

"Nakamori Aoko, and her hotel is called the Tokyo Crystal Inn," Kaito said.

"That's where my friend, Kazuha is staying. Do you think Aoko will still be awake when we leave?" Ran asked.

"We'll leave here around 9pm, so we'll be there around 9:30pm, so she'll be up," Kaito said, "Though, everyone thinks I'm marrying you!"

"You said Aoko looks like me? But how much?" Ran asked.

"You're pretty smart, Aoko could pretend to be you, ad no one would know, but us, and it makes it even better that I didn't tell anyone in the organization your name!" Kaito smirked, as he and Ran got their food.

"Boss, did you hear that?" a man asked, watching the two teenagers from his seat.

"I heard," another man, dressed all in black said.

…Aoko and Kazuha…

"Hey, this is the hotel I'm staying in!" Aoko exclaimed.

"Really? What room?" Kazuha asked.

"217, and you?" Aoko asked.

"220, we're pretty close together, well, let's go, so Shinichi and Heiji can settle out our plan tonight," Kazuha said, opening the door to her hotel room, which cause Shinichi and Heiji to look up, from their spot on the couch.


	12. Plan affirmitive

Author's note: Sorry it took a while for this chapter, the next chapter is the real climax of the story, and I hope you enjoy it! –Jazzy Uchiha

**Chapter twelve**

_Plan affirmative_

Aoko walked into the room.

"Alright, Kazu-chan, what is all this about changing our plan? The wedding's **tomorrow**, in case you forgot," Heiji said.

"I know, I know," Kazuha said.

"But this is Aoko, I met her at the bridal store, where I when I was looking for a bridesmaid dress. She wants to stop the wedding, too," Kazuha explained.

"Oh?" Shinichi said.

…With Ran…

'Knock, knock,' Ran knocked on the door of room 217.

…With Kazuha, Aoko, and the guys…

"So, what do you want to change the plan to?" Shinichi asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Aoko answered.

…With Ran…

"_I guess she's not here yet," _Ran thought_, "We'll I'm here, I might as well go see Heiji and Kazuha!"_

…

'Knock, knock,' Ran knocked on Kazuha's hotel door.

"I'll get it!" she heard Heiji say, and get up to answer the door.

"Oh, hey, Ran," he greeted.

"Hey, Heiji, can I come in?" Ran asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Heiji said, nervously letting the brunette into the room.

…

"RAN! What's wrong?" Kazuha asked.

"Hey, Kazuha, who's she?" Ran asked.

"This is Nakamori Aoko," Kazuha replied.

"Oh, I was just looking for you!" Ran exclaimed, walking towards Aoko.

"Why?" Aoko asked, suspiciously.

"Kaito wanted me to ask you, if you'd marry him? You see, we don't want to marry each other/p 

"And Kazuha can still be my bridesmaid!" Aoko smiled.

"Aoko, go in the back, and try on this wedding dress!" Ran ordered, handing Aoko a large, white bag.

"Okay," Aoko said, going into the bathroom located near the back of the room.

…

"Can Ran and I come in now?" Kazuha asked, after 10 minutes of waiting.

"YES!" Aoko called from the bathroom.

…

"Well, how is it?" Aoko asked.

"It looks fine," Kazuha said, nodding her head in approval of the dress.

"Good," Aoko said, a small smile on her face.

"You go ahead, and change back, I'm gonna go tell Kaito the plan, and I suggest that you two get a good night's sleep," Ran said, exiting the bathroom, with Kazuha following suit.

"THANKS, RAN!" Aoko yelled, sticking her head out the bathroom door.

"No problem!" Ran waved, and left the hotel room.

…With two members of the Black Org…

"Kaito Kid is marrying Kudo's girl," a blonde haired man said.

"Is that so? Well, at least now we know Kudo will be at the wedding," a shorter man said.

"Yeah, probably to stop it," the first man agreed.

"We'll capture him, then," the shorter man replied.

…With Kaito…

"Kaito, I'm home, and I talked to Aoko!" Ran called into the house, after taking off her shoes at the door.

"You did? What did she say?" Kaito asked eagerly.

"She said she'd love to marry you, and she can fit the wedding dress I was supposed to wear!" Ran smiled.

"Good, and she knows the wedding is tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, do you want me to call, and tell her to be there early?" Ran asked.

"I'll call her," Kaito offered, picking up the phone, and dialing in the hotel number.

"She's in room 220, with Kazuha, if she's not there, then she went back to her own room," Ran said./p 

"Kaito Kid is marrying Kudo's girl," a blonde haired man said.

"Is that so? Well, at least now we know Kudo will be at the wedding," a shorter man said.

"Yeah, probably to stop it," the first man agreed.

"We'll capture him, then," the shorter man replied.

…With Kaito…

"Kaito, I'm home, and I talked to Aoko!" Ran called into the house, after taking off her shoes at the door.

"You did? What did she say?" Kaito asked eagerly.

"She said she'd love to marry you, and she can fit the wedding dress I was supposed to wear!" Ran smiled.

"Good, and she knows the wedding is tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, do you want me to call, and tell her to be there early?" Ran asked.

"I'll call her," Kaito offered, picking up the phone, and dialing in the hotel number.

"She's in room 220, with Kazuha, if she's not there, then she went back to her own room," Ran said.

"Thanks," Kaito said, as he dialed in the room number.

…

"Hello?" a male voice said into the phone.

"Hi, this is Kaito Kuroba, may I speak to Aoko?" Kaito asked.

"You're the guy who was going to marry Aoko, aren't you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Kaito asked.

"Hattori Heiji," Heiji answered.

"Hattori, give me the damn phone!" another male voice yelled.

"Okay, okay," said the first voice.

"You…" the new voice said.

"Now, who is this?" Kaito asked sounding rather amused.

"Kudo Shinichi," the voice said.

"Ahh, the one Ran loves, who used to go by the name of Conan Edogawa," Kaito teased.

"Grr, what do you want?" Shinichi asked.

"I called to talk to Aoko, but if you want to talk that's fine, too," Kaito said.

"…Hold on…" Shinichi sighed.

…

"KAITO!" a female voice yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Aoko." Kaito greeted.

"Is it true? You want to marry me?" Aoko asked.

"Yeah, it's true, I just wanted to tell you that since the wedding is at 7pm, you should come to the Armour De Verre Restaurant at 6pm, so you can get ready. You can have whomever you want as a bridesmaid. And they can help you get ready, if you want," Kaito said.

"Thanks, did Ran tell you our plan we formed?" Aoko asked.

"No, she just got here," said Kaito.

"Oh, well, Kazuha, Heiji, and Shinichi already had a plan to crash the wedding. So, we decided to keep the plan, but add some moderations to it, since Ran isn't the one marrying you, anymore," Aoko explained.

"Okay, so what's the moderated plan?" Kaito asked.

"I'm going to pretend to be Ran, and Ran's not going to show up, because her hair is longer than mine. I was going to tell the Black Org that I cut my hair for the wedding, anyways, right when the preacher asks 'is there any objections?' Kudo is going to come in, and yell, 'STOP THE WEDDING!' That way, it will really make me look like Ran, because it'd be suspicious if Kudo didn't try anything to get Ran back. Kazuha is going to be my bridesmaid for two reasons. One, because, we're now really good friends, and two, because Ran already picked her," Aoko explained.

"Alright, that'll work," agreed Kaito.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Aoko said.

"Alright, see ya..." Kaito said.

"WAIT! Shinichi wants to talk to you, then he wants to talk to Ran," Aoko interrupted.

"'Kay, I'll let him talk to Ran first," Kaito said, giving the phone to the brunette standing behind him.

…

"Hello?" Ran said.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you goodnight," Shinichi said.

"Thank you," Ran smiled into the phone.

"You're welcome. You are coming to the wedding, right? You're just not going to show yourself?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, but I'll see you there," Ran said, and handed the phone back to Kaito.

Author's note: Sorry it took a while to update, but thanks for all the good reviews, this is my first time helping with a story like this one, and with this kind of plot, but I think that it's turning out nicely. All the thanks go to Choco-flavour for thinking it up! J I hope to update again soon, but we'll have to see how my homework is going. Please Review. - _Jazzy Uchiha_


	13. putting the plan into action

**Chapter thirteen  
Putting the plan into action**  
…  
"Aoko, it's 10am!" Kazuha said, knocking on Aoko's hotel door.  
"Huh?" Aoko asked, groggily opening the door for the Osaka girl to come in.  
"It's 10am, did you want to get dressed, and go get some breakfast?" Kazuha asked, as she want to go sit on Aoko's bed.  
"Alright, but where are we eating?" Aoko asked.  
"Anywhere you want, Heiji, Shinichi, and I don't care!" Kazuha smiled, "I'll wait for you to get dressed, and then, we'll go to my room!"  
"Alright," Aoko agreed, getting her clothes from the closet, and taking them into the bathroom with her.  
…

"…Kazuha and her friends are so nice. I'm glad that I met them!" Aoko smiled to herself, as she took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower.

…With Ran…  
'Knock, knock,' Ran knocked on Kaito's door.  
"Come in," Kaito answered, when Ran opened the door to find Kaito in a pair of black jeans and a blue sweatshirt sitting on the bed.  
"Oh, I was coming to wake you up, but it seems as though I came a little late," Ran smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess you did!" Kaito also smiled.  
"You wanna get some breakfast? It's still early, and when we get back, Aoko and I have to practice for the wedding, along with the others, who will be in it. We'll be there, until noon till 4pm, because the wedding's at 7pm," Kaito explained.  
"Okay," Ran agreed, as she and Kaito left the hotel.

…Restaurant…  
"I'm so hungry!" Aoko whined, as she sat in a booth seat, beside Kazuha, and across from Heiji and Shinichi.  
….

"Hello, and thanks for coming here. Here are your…" a waitress, wearing a pair of blue pants and a white shirt started.  
…

"THERE'S RAN!" Shinichi interrupted, starting to stand up.  
"Call her over," Heiji suggested.  
"She's with a guy… that looks like…me!" Shinichi said staring amazed.  
"Huh?" Aoko asked, and Kazuha turned around.  
"That's Kaito!" Aoko exclaimed, "KAITO, RAN, COME SIT WITH US!"  
"Hey, Aoko!" Ran waved, as she and Kaito made their way over towards Kazuha, Aoko, Heiji, and Shinichi.  
"You're Kaito?" Shinichi questioned, looking at his double, whom was standing up.  
"Um, do you want me to get you a bigger table?" asked the waitress.  
"Oh, yes, please," said Kazuha, as she, Aoko, Ran, and the boys exited the booth.  
"Right this way, please," the waitress directed, as the group of 6 followed her.  
…

"Here you are, with your menus, what do you want to drink?" the blonde waitress asked.  
"Sweet tea," Aoko said.  
"Same," Ran and Kazuha said, in unison.  
"Coke," Heiji said.  
"Coffee," Shinichi said.  
"Same here," Kaito answered.  
"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks, and to take your orders," the waitress said, and left.  
…

"Aoko, at noon, you and whoever is in the wedding is to come to Armour de Verre Restaurant for practice for the wedding tonight. It will last until 4pm, but don't break your wedding dress, you can just wear jeans tonight, if you want," Kaito said.  
"Okay, Kazuha, did you hear that?" Aoko asked, a bright smile on her face.  
"Yes!" Kazuha smiled back.

…Noon at Armour de Verre…  
"…Kaito, are you here?" Aoko asked, walking into the fancy restaurant.  
"Yes, and Kazuha's with you, isn't she?" Kaito asked coming into view.  
"I'm right here," the brunette with her hair in a ponytail said.  
"Ok, good, now, Aoko, how do you wanna…" Kaito started.  
"Kaito…It looks beautiful!" Aoko crooned.  
"Thanks, now how do you wanna do this? I have someone from the organization as the groomsman to walk down the isle with Kazuha. They can go down the isle first," Kaito said.. "Alright, but then, right now shouldn't you call me Ran?" Aoko asked.  
"No, the groomsman didn't come for the wedding practice, he already knows how it's set up, but I'll call you Ran at the wedding. Does Shinichi know how he's coming in?" Kaito asked.  
"Yes, it's all planned out.  
"Alright, then," Kaito said.

…At 4pm…  
"Bye, Kaito, I'll see you at 7pm tonight," Aoko said, as she left with Kazuha and Kaito went back to his hotel.  
"See ya!" he called to the two girls.

_A.N.: Enjoy this while it lasts... Another wonderful chapter by Jazzy Uchiha._ -**choco-flavour.**


	14. Xmas special

Chapter fourteen

_**Xmas Special**_

…  
"…The snow is so beautiful," a short, brown-haired girl said softly, as if talking loudly would destroy the beautiful scene.  
"Yeah…" agreed another girl, whom looked like the first, but with longer hair.  
"What's with you two?" a boy wearing his most precious cap exclaimed!  
"Heiji, leave Ran and Aoko alone!" a girl, with her hair in a ponytail held up by a pink ribbon, wearing a large pink coat and pink sweatpants snapped.  
"Shut up, aho!" Heiji retorted, which caused the two to start bickering.  
…

"How about we go outside?" A boy, who had just set down his Sherlock Holmes book, suggested.  
"That's a great idea, Kudo!" Heiji said, stopping his argument with the girl clad in pink named Kazuha.  
"What do you say, Kaito?" Aoko asked, looking over at her best friend.  
"Why not?" the boy, known as Kaito, whom was standing in a corner, dressed in blue jeans and blue sweatshirt agreed, and followed the others outside to the white abyss.  
…

"SNOW FIGHT!" Kaito yelled, and picked up a little bit of snow, formed it into a ball, then threw it at the unsuspecting Aoko, which hit her dead in the face.  
"KAITO!" Aoko yelled, running after the 18-year old, while the other couple, which consisted of Shinichi and Ran sat side-by-side under a Cherry Blossom Tree watching their friends and the snow fall around them. Near to them, stood Heiji Hattori watching his long time crush (though he would never admit it), as well as childhood friend make snow angels in the beautiful, white snow!

_Author's note: Well, I hope u enjoyed this little one-shot, with our three favourite couples. Ja! --Jazzy Uchiha._


	15. Wedding night

Author's note: Sorry, it took so long to update, I've been very busy, but it shouldn't take as long next time, sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter fifteen: Wedding Night

….

"Aoko, are you ready?" Kazuha asked, knocking on Aoko's hotel door.

"Yes," Aoko said, walking out of the room, and shutting the door behind her, "Where's Heiji?"

"He's with Shininchi, he'll be at the wedding," Kazuha assured, as she and Aoko left the hotel.

….

"Where's your bride?" Her name's Ran, isn't it?" a man dressed in a black tuxedo, with blonde hair asked.

"She's coming, Gin, the wedding hasn't started yet," Kaito told the impatient man.

"…" Gin sighed, as he continued leaning against the wall in the foyer of the restaurant, every now and then, looking at a small man, whom was in the crowd, also wearing a black tuxedo.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kuruba, do you want to go ahead, and stand at the alter at the front of the restaurant?" the preacher, a man dressed in white asked, already heading to the front of the restaurant to get situated.

"Yeah, that's fine, because Ran should be here any…" Kaito started.

"WE'RE HERE!" a female voice called, coming into the main part of the restaurant towards Kaito.

"Ah, Kazuha, is Ran here?"

"Yes, she's here, and she said that she's ready to start whenever you are!" Kazuha smiled.

"Alright, then, we can start now," Kaito said, walking to the alter at the front of the restaurant, and at this everyone in the crowd took their seat, and faced the front.

…

"Take my hand!" Gin ordered Kazuha, who reluctantly took his hand.

"What's your name?" she whispered, a hint of dislike in her voice.

"Gin…" the man trailed off, as he and Kazuha parted.

Once the groomsman and the bridesmaid were in their respected places, the song 'Here comes the bride' started, and Ran (Aoko) started walking down the aisle, with a small, shy smile on her face.

"You look beautiful," Kaito whispered to Aoko, causing a light blush on the girl's cheeks.

…Meanwhile, on a mountain side…

"_Damnit, why the hell's Kudo driving so fast? He's gonna get us killed," _the dark-skinned Osakan boy thought, holding on the passenger door handle of the silver Honda Accord.

"_Why am I even in the same car with him anyway?" _Heiji wondered, "Oh, right…"

…Flashback…

"Well, Kudo, guess I'll see you at the wedding," Heiji said, walking towards his black Nissan Altima.

"Wait, why don't you just drive with me?" Shinichi suggested.

"Huh? Why?" Heiji asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Because, since you're my best friend, it wouldn't look so surprising to show up with me. Besides, since you're my best friend, it wouldn't look so suspicious for you to show up with me. Besides, I might need the backup. It's not like you're in the wedding," Shinichi explained, as he got into his silver Honda Accord, and waited on Heiji who hesitantly got in the passenger's seat.

…End flashback…

"Kudo, can you slow down?" Heiji asked.

"No, we can't be late!" Shinichi said, as he turned a sharp corner on the mountain.

"YOU'RE GONNA DRIVE US OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" Heiji yelled, causing Shinichi to slow down the car slightly.

…Back at the restaurant…

"Do you, Kaito, take Ran to be your lofted wedded wife to love and to cherish? Through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the preacher asked, looking at Kaito, whom was standing beside Ran (Aoko).

"I do," Kaito answered.

"Do you, Ran, take Kaito to be your lofted wedded husband till death do you part? To love and to cherish through sickness and in health?" the preacher asked again.

"NO! STOP THE WEDDING!" Shinichi yelled, stepping into the middle of the aisle, with Heiji right behind him.

"SHINICHI!" Ran (Aoko) exclaimed, acting out her part.

"Ran, I'm here, you don't have to marry Kaito," Shinichi said, as he continued to walk towards the two.

"No, Shinichi, I have to do this. I made a promise that if Kaito would turn you back from Conan, then I'd marry him. I can't just go back on my promise," Ran (Aoko) said turning back around to the preacher, and said, "I do…I do accept Kaito to be my husband!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!" the preacher announced.

…

"Now, Kaito really is the leader of the organization, and that detective's girl is his wife," a small, fat man said to the tall blonde man.

"Yes, Vodka, our plan is working!" Gin smirked, looking at the married couple.

"You're wrong, that girl Kaito is married to isn't Ran Mouri. The one named Ran is near the restaurant," a woman with blonde hair said, "But our plan has not been destroyed, though Kudo befriended Kaito and his wife, but no matter…Kaito doesn't know what we have planned."

"Vermouth, how do you…" Gin started.

"I'm not as easy to fool as you two idiots," the woman said.

_Author's note: Okay, short chapter, but I'll try to update faster, I just needed a break – Jazzy Uchiha_


	16. Celebration turns into a tragedy

**Chapter sixteen**  
**Celebration turns into a Tragedy**

"Kudo Shinichi, that was a great act you put on, acting like you wanted to stop the KID from getting married to a woman that's not even yours," a blonde-haired woman said.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Shinichi asked the woman.

"You can't fool me, my name is Vermouth, and unlike those fools over there, I'm not an idiot!" Vermouth said.

"So, I'll be taking Mouri Ran, Gin, you get the KID's wife!" she ordered, running out of the building to look for Ran.  
…  
"AOKO!" Kaito screamed, as Gin grabbed Aoko's wrist, and dragged her with him.  
"I got the other girl, in case she turns out to be a problem," Vodka said, as he grabbed Kazuha, before Heiji could stop him.

…

"We need to think of a plan," Kaito said, poker face in tact, while Heiji and Shinichi wore worried looks.

"NO, SHIT WE GOTTA GET THE GIRLS BACK!" Heiji snapped at Kaito, "HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND NOT WORRY?"

"I am worried, this is my famous poker face, so if you think I don't care…" Kaito started.

"Enough, you two, we don't have time to argue, we have to save Aoko and Kazuha, and hopefully find Ran before that woman," Shinichi said, getting in between the two boys.

"…You're right," Heiji agreed, pulling up a chair, and falling down onto it, "What should we do?"

"…" Kaito sighed, pulling up a chair beside Heiji.

"We should follow them, it's the only thing we can do at this point," Shinichi said, walking to the door, and waiting for Heiji and Kaito to follow.

…With Vermouth…

"So, Mouri Ran, you thought you could get away from marrying KID just like that, huh? Well, I won't let you, you're coming with me, and if Kudo, the other detective boy, and the KID don't do whatever I tell them to do, you and the other two girls are going to die!" Vermouth threatened, as Ran backed up from the woman.

"…You have Aoko and Kazuha…" Ran gasped, stopping in her tracks, leaving enough time for Vermouth to grab her arm. "HA! I GOT YOU!" Vermouth yelled, when a black car pulled up, and opened the door from inside for Vermouth to get in with the girl.

…

"Kudo, they got away in a black sedan !" Heiji exclaimed.

"They probably went to go after Ran," Kaito suggested.

"Well, we can use my car," Shinichi said, running back into the restaurant to go to the other entrance, where his car was located at.

…

"Kaito, get in the car, you're riding with us!" Heiji ordered, getting in the passenger seat, Shinichi in the driver's seat, leaving Kaito to the back seat.

…

"RAN!" Kazuha exclaimed, looking at her friend.

"Oh, no, now they have all of us!" Aoko whined, "It's all my fault for not going to Kaito's stupid ball!"

"It's not your fault, but there's nothing we can do now, but wait on the guys…" Ran sighed.  
"Yeah, but…" Kazuha started.

"Will you three shut up? It's bad enough I'm sitting back here with you, but your blabbering doesn't help!" Vermouth snapped, causing Kazuha to shut her mouth.

"Hey, Ran, isn't that Shinichi's car?" Aoko whispered to her look alike, as she looked out the back window.

"Yeah, and Heiji's with him, and there's someone in the back seat!" Ran said, excitedly.  
"That must be Kaito!" Aoko smiled.

"WHAT?" Vermouth yelled, "SPEED UP, GIN, THOSE BRATS ARE FOLLOWING US!"

"Alright," Gin agreed, and sped up the black car.

…

"SHINICHI, SPEED UP, OR THEY'LL GET AWAY!" Heiji ordered, frantically.

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Kaito smirked, pulling what appeared to be a gun out of his pocket, and leaning out the window, shooting at the wheels at the car in front of them.

…

"They're shooting at us!" Vermouth said, watching the car trailing behind them.

"THEY'RE WHAT? I BET IT'S KAITO!" Aoko shrieked.

"…We're almost there!" Vodka assured from the front seat, as Gin took a sharp turn, sending everyone tumbling to the right.

"…"Vermouth sighed, as she tried to sit up, only to be thrown to the left, by another sharp turn.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Gin apologized, "Have we lost 'em yet? 'Cause we're here."

"They're gone," Vermouth confirmed, opening the door, and getting out, pulling Ran with her.

"I got the Osaka girl, Vodka, you get the KID's!" Gin said, as he grabbed Kazuha's arm, and followed Vermouth into the tall building.

…

"Urgh, WE LOST 'EM!" Shinichi growled, slamming the breaks, as he reached a red light.

"No, we didn't, I shot a transmitter onto the car, and at the moment, they've stopped. So…it should be easy to catch up, at this light take a right!" Kaito ordered, looking at the tracker device in his hands.

"Alright, Kaito, you're the boss," Shinichi agreed, as he took the turn.

_A.N.: Another great chapter by Jazzy Uchiha. What will happen next? Will they really catch up with the BO? Or will there be another trap awaiting them? As usual, the more the reviews, the faster the next update will come. X) bye! – choco-flavour_


	17. Rescue Mission

Author's note: Ok, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of switching the story to my username, but we did what had to be done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it took me a while to update, but, the next chapter won't take as long, and it will be the last one. So, be looking out for it.

-Jazzy Uchiha

Chapter seventeen Rescue Mission 

(Shinichi's POV)

About 5 minutes later, we stopped at an old, tall building. Sure enough, there was the car that the Black Org. used to get away in. _I guess Kaito isn't that bad a guy, if he's gonna help us get Ran and the others back! _

"…The girls must be inside," Hattori finished, opening the car door, about to get out.

"WAIT! You can't just barge in there! We need a plan," I grabbed Heiji's arm, preventing him from leaving the car. Sometimes, I wonder what's going through this guy's head. He's supposed to be a detective, he knows we need a plan, I swear I don't know how Kazuha puts up with him 24/7.

"Something could happen to the girls by then!" Heiji argued. Someone help me, I can't deal with Hattori all by myself in this situation, I have too much to worry about.

"…Hattori…" I started.

"They wouldn't do anything to the girls yet, because more than likely they'll bribe us with them," Kaito explained, obviously seeing my impatience, "So we should sneak into the building. One person go untie the girls, the other two go after the three from the organization."

"Alright, then Kudo and I can go after those three goons and Kaito, you can untie the girls, since you have more tricks up your sleeves," Hattori finished planning.

In the house

(Normal POV)

"Aoko, do you think they're going to kill us?" Kazuha asked.

"I don't know…" Aoko trailed off.

"Hello, ladies, are you ready to leave this place?" a voice whispered in the dark room.

"Who's there?" Ran asked.

"Kaito, is that you?" Aoko questioned.

(Kaito's POV)

"Yeah, it's me, shh, I'm gonna get yall out of her here," I said, and untied the girls.

"Where are Shinichi and Heiji?" Ran asked worriedly.

"They're going after the guys that kidnapped you," I explained. _This is kinda strange, shouldn't there be guards or something? Something isn't right. _

"We need to hurry up, and get out of here. Go straight, and you'll see a door, that's the way out. Get in Shinichi's car, and lock the doors!" I ordered.

"But, Kaito, what about you?" Aoko asked me.

"I've got to help the others, we'll catch up later!"

With Heiji and Shinichi

(Normal POV)

"KAITO!" Heiji exclaimed, when he spotted the thief.

"Where are the girls?" Shinichi asked.

"I sent them to the car, so I could help you two fight," Kaito explained. At this point, the two detectives and the thief faced Gin, Vermouth, and Vodka.

"Do you actually think you can beat us?" Vermouth asked, as she pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Shinichi.

"KUDO, LOOK OUT!" Heiji yelled, and pushed the Detective of the East out of the way.

In the end, the Black Organization was defeated.

(Shinichi's POV)

I can't believe these were the people who turned me into a little kid, it seems like so long ago.

"Shinichi, we called the police, they'll be here soon, and said we could go. I don't think these three will be going anywhere, since we did a job on them," Heiji smirked.

"Yeah, let's go, the girls probably miss us," I agreed.

Hours later

(Normal POV)

"I'm glad that's over. I thought for sure they were going to kill us!" Kazuha exclaimed, as she sat on her couch in the hotel she shared with Heiji.

"I did too," Ran agreed, sitting beside Kazuha on the couch.

"…I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt. The more I stand over here, and watch Aoko; a question keeps buzzing in my head," Kaito said.

"Huh? What is it?" Aoko asked, and everyone turned to look at the 18-year old.

"Aoko, my beautiful Aoko, will you marry me?" Kaito asked, kneeling in front of the girl, with a red rose in his hand.

"Kaito...Kaito, I…of course I will!" Aoko cried, taking the rose from the man of her dreams, and gave him her brightest smile.

"Then, why don't we get married tomorrow? We already have your dress, as well, as the place, and you hair still looks great!" Kaito smiled, before Aoko could protest.

"You're right, how about tomorrow morning at 10?" Aoko suggested.

"NO!" Shinichi objected.

"Why? Shinichi, what's wrong?" Ran asked, confused as of why her childhood friend was behaving this way.

"Because I want you to marry me, Ran. I came so close to losing you, I don't want that to happen again," Shinichi explained, "Heiji, you might as well, propose to Kazuha now, because you know you're in love with her!"

"Yeah, I know, so, ahou, will you marry me?" Heiji asked, throwing a small, black box at the pony-tailed girl.

"Heiji, you already had a ring? Did you plan this?" Kazuha asked in awe.

"…That's for me to know, only," Heiji replied.

"So, what'll it be, Ran?"

"You know it's yes, Shinichi," Ran smiled, and hugged him.

"Same here, Heiji," Kazuha said, her green eyes sparkling with delight.


	18. the real wedding

Author's note: Ok, people, here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the whole story, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. –Jazzy Uchiha

Chapter Eighteen

The Real Wedding 

"So, here we are again picking out wedding dresses," Kazuha said.

"Yeah, but this time we're all getting married to the right person!" Ran smiled.

"And at the same time!" Aoko said, as all three girls looked for two wedding dresses.

…

"Hey, Aoko, do you like this dress?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah," Aoko said.

"Go try it on," Ran suggested.

At that point, Kazuha went into the dressing room to try on the beautiful, white gown. It really was beautiful, it went all the way down to her feet, but it wasn't one of those fluffy dresses. No, it was a smooth, silky dress that wrapped around her shoulders.

"So, guys, how do I look?" Kazuha asked, stepping out of the dressing room, to face her small audience of two.

"Kazuha, you look so beautiful, Heiji's gonna drop dead when he sees you!" Ran exclaimed.

"It's great, now all we need to do is get Ran a dress," Aoko said, already looking through the rows of wedding dresses.

"Ran, look at this!" Aoko exclaimed, holding up a white dress that flowed around the feet, and had small ruffles in it.

…

"Alright, are you two ready to go? The weddings start at 2pm, and it's already 1pm," Ran explained, going up to the front to pay for her dress.

"It is? At least everything's ready, and all we have to do is get there, and change," Kazuha said.

…At the Church…

"Okay, how's this fair? Kaito gets to wear a white tux, and I can't wear my blue one!" a man in a black tuxedo complained.

"Well, I can't wear my green one, or my hat!" another man in a black tuxedo also complained.

"Heiji, you can't wear a hat in a wedding," Kaito reasoned, brushing off his white tuxedo, and trying to look sophisticated.

"Or a green tux," Shinichi added, "Though blue is reasonable."

"Then why the hell isn't green?" Heiji yelled at his two friends.

"It just wouldn't look right," Shinichi said, trying to think of a good excuse to Heiji's question.

"I didn't even know they made green tuxedos," Kaito commented, missing the glare that Heiji gave him.

…Women's bathroom…

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Aoko said.

"Neither can I," Ran agreed, as she combed her hair that was cut before the fake wedding.

"Hey, guys, it's time for us to walk out, they're playing the music," Kazuha interrupted.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Ran asked, nervously.

"Yes," the other two girls chorused, and all three left the bathroom.

…

"Here they come," Heiji whispered from the front of the alter, watching the three beautiful brides walk down the isle.

…

"Do you, Kaito, take Aoko to be your wife? To love and to care for through sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Kaito answered, all the while looking deep into Aoko's eyes.

"Do you, Aoko, take Kaito to be you husband, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Aoko answered, and kissed Kaito, before she was told to do so.

This same procedure was also done for the other two couples, who in turn said, "I do," so that they may be with the person they love most.

…

"Shinichi, I'm so glad that we were able to get married. We passed all those trials, from the time you became Conan, to my arranged marriage to Kaito. Yet, everything turned out okay…for all of us, even Hattori realized his feelings for Kazuha," Ran smiled.

"Yeah, everything turned out…" Shinichi trailed off.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID WE COULDN'T HAVE HATS AT THE WEDDING, BUT LOOK AT YOU!" Heiji yelled.

"Heiji, calm down," Kazuha ordered.

"NO! DO YOU SEE THAT?" Heiji yelled, pointing at Kaito.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Kazuha snapped, glaring at her husband.

"Now, now, calm down, Hattori," Kaito smirked.

"YOU'RE WEARING THAT TOP HAT OF YOURS, WHEN YOU SAID I COULDN'T WEAR MINE!" Heiji yelled again, ignoring Kazuha.

"No, I said you couldn't wear it **in **the wedding," Kaito corrected.

"DOESN'T MATTER, WE'RE STILL IN THE CHURCH!" Heiji continued to yell.

"Does it matter?" Kazuha asked, exasperated.

"YES!" Heiji screamed in her ear.

"…Kaito, just take off your hat. You shouldn't wear it inside anyway, what's the point?" Aoko asked.

"He just wanted to get Hattori all worked," Shinichi sighed, watching the whole scene.

"Give me the hat, Kaito!" Heiji growled, walking towards the thief.

"And if I don't?" Kaito taunted.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Heiji said, still advancing toward the man.

"…" Ran sighed, walking up behind Kaito, and snatching the hat from his head.

"HEY!" Kaito exclaimed.

"There will be no hats at our wedding," Ran said in a deadpan voice.

"…" Heiji and Kaito sighed, glaring at the wife of the detective of the East.

"I guess it's true in every situation. Only one truth will prevail!" Shinichi said, causing everyone to laugh.

THE END!

Author's note: Ok, crappy ending, I know, I'm sorry, but this was the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it!

-Jazzy Uchiha


End file.
